


Surprises

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan finds a naked man in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

There was a naked man on his bed.

Obi-Wan wrapped the towel around his waist and secured it firmly while staring at the man stretched out comfortably on his bed.

Bail Organa looked up at Obi-Wan's entrance into the room, his face composed in the expression Obi-Wan had come to associate with Bail in full Senator mode. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest and not letting his eyes wander any farther than Bail's face.

"To what do I owe this visit, Senator Organa?" Obi-Wan kept his voice polite and bland.

Bail rolled onto his side, propping up his head with one hand. Heat started to coil low in Obi-Wan's belly as he watched the flow of muscles beneath Bail's skin. This was one Senator who had chosen not to let his body go soft and fat with his position.

"On behalf of the Senate and the planetary leaders I wanted to extend our gratitude and appreciation for the hard work you and your padawan have done to ensure civil war didn't break out. You have managed to establish a cease-fire that is still holding even now, and which gives the recently arrived negotiating team a chance to come to a lasting and peaceful agreement."

Obi-Wan straightened up from his slouch against the wall to bow deeply to Bail. A bow of Jedi to Senator, acknowledging the praise of Bail's remarks yet still expressing that he was only doing his job as a servant of the Republic.

As he straightened from his bow, Obi-Wan found Bail shaking his head at him, lips twitching. Obi-Wan merely stood quietly, waiting.

Bail just started to laugh. "Only you, Obi-Wan, could do such a bow in just a towel and still look like the perfect, serene Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan grinned, going back to leaning against the wall.

The mirth died from Bail's eyes as he studied Obi-Wan, dark eyes missing nothing as he took in the Knight's appearance. Obi-Wan held still, letting Bail look, knowing his friend was making sure Obi-Wan hadn't been hurt in his mission.

He slowly unwrapped the towel from his waist, Bail watching his ever movement. Letting it drop to the floor, Obi-Wan slowly turned in a circle, giving Bail a clear view of him and how well he was. Completing his turn, Obi-Wan saw Bail's eyes had darkened even more, concern shifting to something much more pleasant.

The heat pooling in Obi-Wan's belly spread lower as Bail looked him over again, slowly, lingering on Obi-Wan's mouth, the planes of his chest and stomach, the line of hair leading downwards to Obi-Wan's shaft, leaving behind a path of heat and need. As Bail studied him, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to examine his friend. Lounging on the bed with one leg crossed over the other one, and the red sheets tangled around his legs, Bail was an invitation to debauchery. One that Obi-Wan wasn't about to pass up.

Bail met his gaze, perfectly reading the need in Obi-Wan's eyes as Bail laid back on the bed, head tilted to keep his gaze on Obi-Wan, holding out a hand towards him. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate, moving quickly to slid into bed, and into Bail's arms. The feel of Bail's naked body against his sent a shiver down Obi-Wan's body as he leaned down to kiss Bail hard.

Bail's mouth opened under his deepening the kiss even as Bail rolled them over until Obi-Wan was lying underneath his friend. Pinning his hands above Obi-Wan's head, Bail straddled him, still kissing him, tongue stroking inside Obi-Wan's mouth. Obi-Wan moaned, head tilting back as Bail's lips slid from his mouth down over his throat to nip gently at the soft skin below his beard.

He twisted in Bail's grasp, loving the feel of the other man against him, their skins slick with sweat as they slid against each other. Hard and aching Obi-Wan arched beneath Bail, feeling Bail's own hard shaft rubbing against Obi-Wan's stomach.

Hooking one leg around Bail Obi-Wan managed to flip them over again so he was on top. Grinning fiercely at Bail, Obi-Wan thrust against him, bracing himself on his arms on either side of Bail. Bail returned the grin, teeth bared as he spread his legs to allow Obi-Wan to cradled securely between his hips. Obi-Wan groaned, hips rocking into Bail over and over as he struggled for control.

It had been far too long since they had been together for more than a few minutes outside of briefings and Council meetings. Remnants of adrenalin from his mission still had him on edge, making his hands clumsy as he stroked and touched Bail. Bail's own hands were just as rough if not more steady than Obi-Wan's as Bail touched him, sliding a hand between their bodies to fist their cocks together. Both of them cried out, their bodies writhing against one another.

"Lube!" Obi-Wan tore his mouth away from Bail's, breathing hard as he gazed down at his friend. "Where's the lube, Bail?" He punctured his demand with a hard thrust making Bail groan.

Bail's eyes were unfocused as he looked up at Obi-Wan, blinking in confusion at Obi-Wan's question. Blinking several times, he tried to focus, licking his lips as he thought and making Obi-Wan whimper in need. He needed inside Bail now!

"It's...I , I. Gods, Obi-Wan!" he moaned as Obi-Wan thrust against him again. Swallowing hard, Bail struggled to find his voice before he gave up and gestured.

Obi-Wan rolled out of bed, stumbling towards the corner where Bail had left his clothes neatly folded. Scrabbling through the clothes he finally found the lube and swiftly turned back to the bed only to swallow hard.

Bail was sprawled out on the bed, one hand stroking himself lazily as he watched Obi-Wan. Moving back to the bed, he leaned down to kiss Bail hard as he opened up the lube. He coated several fingers, letting the oil warm from the heat of his skin before sliding two fingers inside Bail. Bail moaned, pushing down on Obi-Wan's fingers as Obi-Wan stroked his tongue inside Bail's mouth in time with the glide of his fingers inside Bail's body.

Bail pulled back, eyes dark as he clutched at Obi-Wan. "Now, Obi-Wan!" he demanded as he tried to pull Obi-Wan down on top of him.

Obi-Wan resisted, enjoying the need and demand in Bail's eyes. Pouring more oil into his hand, Obi-Wan slicked his hard shaft, teeth gritted as he touched himself. Tossing the bottle aside he reached for Bail, finding his friend already moving towards him, anticipating him. Obi-Wan's breathing was ragged as though he was already buried deep inside Bail's body.

Bracing his legs against the edge of the bed, Obi-Wan rested Bail's heels on his shoulders, creating a perfect angle for Obi-Wan to sink deep inside Bail until his balls rested against the curve of Bail's buttocks. Bail gasped, hands fisting the bed sheets as Obi-Wan started to move with long deep thrusts, the position forcing him to slow down and savour the clasp of Bail around him, and the sounds spilling from his mouth each time Obi-Wan slid over his prostate again and again.

His hands slid down to clutch Bail's thighs, everything spiralling down until there was only Bail beneath him, pushing up to meet each of his thrusts, the sharp, slick sounds his balls slapping against Bail's ass and their ragged gasps and groans as they strained together. Looking down he watched himself moving inside of Bail, and that sight was almost enough to set him off. He clutched harder at Bail's legs, struggling to hold out for just a little more. Glancing at Bail he found his friend's eyes fixed on the place where they were joined, one of his hands moving to stroke his cock and suddenly it was too much.

Obi-Wan groaned, coming hard inside Bail. Bail's hand sped up on his shaft as he felt Obi-Wan come and then he was coming as well, spurting over his hand and belly. The feel of him clenching around Obi-Wan wrenched another spasm of pleasure from him.

Obi-Wan found enough strength to ease Bail back down on the bed and crawl in beside him, draping an arm and leg over Bail's sweat slicked body. The room reeked with the heavy musk of men, sweat and come and Obi-Wan breathed it in deeply. Bail shifted just enough to free one hand to stroke Obi-Wan's hair.

Obi-Wan hummed in pleasure, already half asleep, drained from the sex and the mission. He drifted to sleep with the feel of Bail's fingers running through his hair and the warmth of his body next to his.


End file.
